Accidental Affection
by HoshiDenko
Summary: Trunks doesnt show up as planned, Bulma and Vegeta find each other, etc.
1. Default Chapter

Chpater 1- "The Beginning"  
  
"The weather today will be in the low 60's... and if you buy it now... Sailor moon! Where is... Pikachu! Go!... It's a bird... It slices and dices... Britney Spears!"  
  
"Will you turn that stupid thing off and help me? At least decide on a channel!" *CLICK* "Vegeta! I'm going to break something if you don't help me!!" *CLICK* The angered girl tossed her long, graceful, aqua hair from her face and settled a fist to her hip. She was experiencing her wild, unpredictable mood swings again, and decided to rearrange everything at Capsule Corp... again. She was currently trying to move some of her machinery, something he could lift with his pinky finger and she couldn't budge with her whole body. Vegeta wanted no part in any of it, especially with her worse-than-Chi-Chi temper. His sensitive ears were beginning to ache from her screaming.  
  
"Vegeta! I'm coming over there and your Saiyan ass better be off the couch or you'll regret the day you came to Earth!" The girl's smooth pale skin turned five different shades of red, but he didn't budge.  
  
"What makes you think I don't?" he muttered motionlessly. *CLICK* She was getting frustrated with him as always when they fought. Most of the time he enjoyed making her writhe and stamp her feet. Today he wanted to stay away from her. I wish that woman would die or something! Or at least leave me alone...  
  
"I'll give you to the count of ten... I expect you to move! One... Two... NINE... TEN!!! Oh Kame!" She stormed over to the television where Vegeta had parked his carcass and leaned on elbow on the TV, facing him. *CLICK* Her eyes bulged and her foot instantly made contact with the screen, shattering the glass and showering the floor with large and small shards. She was pleased with her accomplishment and kicked the small pieces from her pale green unlaced sneakers. Her face formed a smug countenance to display her superiority.  
  
Vegeta stared at her with a blank expression. He glanced to the glass, then to her, then to the glass again. He ran a hand through his gravity-defying death-black, closed his ebony eyes, and crossed his arms in his typical pose.  
  
"Childish woman." he stood up still in his pose and walked past her towards the stairs. This made her blood boil even more. Without thinking, she jutted her foot out as the Prince passed, which sent him toppling to his doom. He pushed up from the perfectly white carpet and rolled to a sitting position with his arms supporting him. Bulma brought her foot to his chest and pushed him back down to the ground. He could have easily killed her or shoved her away but remained motionless in shock.  
  
"Listen you jerk! All I wanted was a little help from you but no! I took you in when you had no where else to go, fed you, clothed you, and even built equipment for you! I ask you to help me but your ass is apparently magnetized to the couch because it didn't even budge!! You make me mad, I break stuff, and you're calling ME childish?? Then you think you're going to lock yourself in that damn gravity room like nothing happened and leave me to clean this mess up!!" She gasped for breath, "I don't think so Mr. Almighty! You saunter around here like you rule the world, which you don't, and think everyone should obey you! NEWS FLASH: You may be the prince on the other side of the galaxy but not here Mister! You'd better start pulling your weight around here, monkey boy, or you'll be living with Yamcha!!" Vegeta's eyes went slightly wider and she knew she'd made her point. Ouch. She shoved her foot a little into his chest and began to strut off. Vegeta thought quickly and snatched her shoelace. She jerked her left foot forward and ended up sprawled on the floor mostly on her right with her face on a pile of glass. She twisted her head to glare at him as he floated mightily up the stairs.  
  
"Stupid woman!" he chuckled lightly before disappearing. Bulma leaped to her feet and faced the stairs.  
  
"For your information, my name is not WOMAN! It's BULMA! BULMA! B-U-L- M-A! BULMA!!" She heard the door squeak behind her and turned to see who it was. A sinister looking old man was standing there holding the mail in his left hand. In the palm of his right, leaning against his chest, was a sizeable microwave shaped package. His attire was atrocious, Bulma noticed. He was wearing puffy brown pants, and a black vest over his white shirt. He wore over his long white hair a regulation postal hat with a small logo in a ribbon shape that read R-R. He looked strikingly familiar to her, but she couldn't place how. Bulma took the mail from him hesitantly. She looked into his empty blue eyes and his eerie, evil smile.  
  
"Uh, thanks." The strange man reached to tip his hat, but slowly withdrew his arm with a suspicious expression. Bulma heard a faint beep coming from his direction and noticed a small something at the corner of the man's eye. A number? No, only the lighting, right? His eyes narrowed and he looked towards the stair case. He saluted her and turned and left silently. Freak.  
  
Bulma closed the door after him and stared at the package in her hands, half expecting it to dissintegrate, or explode, or change colors. But nothing happened and she threw everything on the floor next to the dining room table then headed for the bathroom to shower.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she passsed Vegeta's room. For a second she paused to maybe listen, almost curious, but kicked the door instead and continued on her way. She had a splitting headache and he'd only make it worse. She undressed quickly and jumped into the scalding hot water, fully unprepared. She screamed and jumped back out.  
  
"Damn monkey..." she muttered to herself as she readjusted the temperature to human level. Damn monkey... I should send him to the zoo. He's be a real attraction there. I can imagine little kids throwing him peanuts. Ha ha! This thought amused her for awhile. She began to get bored with her shower and began belting out any song that popped into her head. As Vegeta was exiting his room to begin his training for the day, he heard an odd, and extremely annoying sound coming from the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"You make me feel... you make me feel... you make me feel like a natural woman!" He recognized it as Bulma's eternal screech.  
  
"Idiot." At least she can't train with me. Kakarot never leaves me alone. He sauntered down the stairs, waltzed into the front yard, and slammed the door to the gravity room behind him.  
  
Bulma globbed half a bottle of shampoo into her lucious blue locks and began immitating every Herbal Essence commercial she could remember. A pain pierced her in mid tune and she stopped in mid-chorus.  
  
She brought a hand to her head and felt something trickling down her cheek. She pulled her hand away from her temple and noticed it was stained with blood. She stood in shock, staring at the mass of red coating her fingers. As the cold water hit the source of blood, it ran down her body, washing away into the drain. Bulma took one look more before falling onto the bathroom floor. 


	2. 

Chapter 2- "Pain"  
  
At dinner, Vegeta still remained training in the banged up gravity machine. Maybe she's right.Maybe I'm not... what did she say? Pulling my weight? What the hell does that mean? Stupid earth phrases. Why am I still on this bloody planet anyway? Kakarot and that woman are the only ones who talk to me. I could be out conquering the universe right now. She has been rather...er... nice to me though... He cranked up the gravity a few notches, still unable to get what she said out of his head. He threw a blast at a floating droid and it whizzed past him, richocheying off another droid. He sent a second blast as he dodged the first. Before long, he had four blasts going, and they all crashed into him at once, sending the worn prince flying into the wall, breaking off a piece of metal hanging by a bolt. Damn piece of junk! I hate that woman!! he muttered in Saiyan. He soon regret his words after remembering a few weeks back. He could never forget that explosion incident.  
  
  
  
Bulma dashed to his side and held his head in her arms. Yamcha had run out behind her and stared dumbfoundedly at the rubble left from the gravity machine. He stayed back a few feet, never dropping his fear of Vegeta. Yamcha looked on warily as his girlfriend held the Prince tenderly in her arms, and used her sleeve to wipe the blood off his face. Vegeta tried to move away, not wanting to be helped, but only collapsed in Bulma's arms. Since Yamcha could only keep his distance, she propped the unconscious Prince onto her shoulder, his arm limply hanging around her, as she managed to drag him inside to his room.  
  
Even while Vegeta slept, Bulma wouldn't leave his side. In his waking hours she paid careful notice that he didn't leave bed and kept up a meager diet of bread and chicken noodle soup. When he began to function again, she began repairs on what was left of the gravity machine. After the rustic machine was working, she holed herself up in her laboratory, fixed on improving the invention, for Vegeta.  
  
He hadn't noticed, but Vegeta had stopped training and was staring into space. He held up the broken piece of scrap metal, thinking of how nice it was of her to build an entirely new machine. The thought of her and his use of the word 'nice' made him crumble the metal into a tight ball.  
  
"I can't stand that woman! Nice?? She's bossy and arrogant and loud- mouthed!.... She's practically Saiyan... NO! She's an ugly bitch and I hate her and... she's... beautiful and intelligent and... NO! What's gotten into you? You hate her! I hate her! Her fruity little boyfriend hates her!" Vegeta calmed himself from his momentary hysteria. He concluded his recent lack of food was causing his brain to malfunction, so he powerd down the junk machine and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Bulma had awoken on the bathroom floor with a soapy, bloody puddle formed around her. She couldn't remember anything, only that there was a piercing pain in her right temple. She slowly got to her feet, but her head was still swimming. Bulma had barely enough energy in her to turn off the shower and wrap herself in a bathrobe. She stumbled over to the fogged mirror and wiped off a circle with her bathrobe sleeve. Her shampoo-filled hair was caked in blood on her right side, along with a red river rolling down her cheek.  
  
She shakily moved her hand towards the source of blood. Her pale hand pulled back a clump of hair, revealing in the mirror a fair-sized shard of glass. She panicked and yanked the monstrous piece out in fear. The room began to spin and dance as more blood came. Her last blurred view was of the puddle seeping slowly underneath the door.  
  
Where is that blasted woman! I am hungry and want food! That child is probably playing a trick on me for what I did. Stupid arrogant woman! We'll see who has the last laugh! Vegeta had been sitting impatiently at the Briefs' dining room table for over half an hour. :::food::: He kicked the large package in spite, wishing to open it out of curiosity. maybe it's a package of steaks! Vegeta's mouth watered as he tugged lightly at an open end of tape.  
  
::Bad boy Vegeta, you shouldn't do that::  
  
I can do anything I want!  
  
::It's not yours, Vegeta::  
  
So?! I'm hungry!  
  
::What would Bulma say?::  
  
Do I care what she would say?  
  
::You do::  
  
Loser. He realized he was defeated, so he gave up. He went to reside on the couch where hours earlier the incident had occurred. The TV remained broken along with the glass littering the floor. He was getting really aggrivated with his situation. The woman was gone, he had no food, and his gravity machine was falling apart. He couldn't eat or train or even watch TV. For once, the Saiyan Prince was bored.  
  
He began to growl under his breath, when suddenly he heard a thud from above him. Ah, so you're trying to hide little woman! She'd better have a damn good exucse why I don't have my dinner! he thought as he descended the stairs. He walked for a while, and the first room he came to was Bulma's. He peered momentarily inside, but snapped out of himself and continued down the long, surprisingly wide, hallway. It curved left at his room, thanks to the odd shape of the building. The reason his room was shaped like a moon. She's taunting me because I lost my tail. (moon-tail get it? ha ha! ~_~' sorry)  
  
He passed an open door which appeared to be Bulma's lab. Since it took up a quarter of the building it was hard to miss. Broken droids were draped neatly across tables, gadgets were scattered across the floor, capsules covered another desk, and the wall was filled with diplomas and awards. He took a step in then looked around cautiously, just in case she was hiding. He took a look at several of the diplomas and charts hanging on the walls. They were all so extensive and detailed, Vegeta didn't understand a single microchip. He scuffled over to the desk of capsules. Each was covered with a series of random numbers that meant nothing to Vegeta. How in the world can she tell any of these apart?? Upon further inspection, he discovered the name of the object printed plainly of the bottom of the capsule. Training bot #4682. He was tempted to open one, but if the woman caught him he'd never live it down.  
  
He searched through the rest of the capsules, finally coming across an intersting one marked 'Vegeta'.  
  
::Vegeta...::  
  
What now?!  
  
::You're not going to open it::  
  
I'm not listening to you again!... Who are you anyway??  
  
::Your insanity::  
  
I'm perfectly sane!! I'm the only fighter who has it straight!  
  
::You're lying to yourself Vegeta::  
  
I don't care what you say! I'm opening it! Damn insanity. Drives me crazy.  
  
He punched the top of the tube and tossed it next to him. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta's jaw dropped at the sight before his eyes. It was a mirror image of him... only not. A full sized model of himself, Vegeta! Or it would be him when it was completed. Skin was missing on one side of the face, revealing a complex mass of gears and trinkets. He was wearing his typical spandex suit, but for some reason the robot looked better in it than he did. The robot was complete with the typical saiyin training armor and Vegeta's famous gold tipped boots. Across the forehead read, Vegeta 2.  
  
In Vegeta 2's hand was a slip of paper with Bulma's undecipherable scribble taking up its space. It read: "Fix face, check measurements, make stronger..." It was obviously a to-do list. What was this for? Was it her own personal punching bag to beat the crap out of after they fought? Why would she want another one of what made her so angry?  
  
Vegeta gazed in awe at her genius in the complex android. A sliver of admiration slipped into his mind as he circled the machine.  
  
::You like it don't you Vegeta::  
  
Not bad... Hey! My butt is too big! How dare that woman! When I find her I'll... He recollected his quest was to find her and verbally beat her into a pulp. But he couldn't help thinking as he returned the robot to it's capsule, Her brains match my braun! How weird! He pulled his eyes away from the room and continued on his exploration.  
  
He walked farther, still bored and curious. Before the hall curved again, Vegeta stepped in a wet spot in the carpet. He looked at his feet to see red water soaking into his gold-tipped white boots. There was a light coming from under the door to the master bathroom.  
  
"Woman! Are you in there?" Vegeta banged on the door with his fist. He heard a weak moan come from the other side. Does it really take THAT long to shower?? He wiggled the knob, but to his dismay it was locked. He took tight hold of the gold polished doorknob and proceeded to rip the bathroom door off it's hinges. There lay Bulma, a helpless little being surrounded by a pool of watery blood. 


	3. 

Chapter 3- "Help Me"  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide, and his heart began to race. He stepped carefully over her to reach the bathroom sink. Drawers flew open as Vegeta searched desparately in search of a band-aid. He found some guase, and recognized it from his accident. The frightened prince immediately went to work, amateurly covering the wound. He was unsure of what to do next. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had left on a two month cruise a week ago and he hadn't learned how to work the telephone yet.  
  
He removed his gloves, rolled up the sleeves of his tattered training outfit, and lifted the bloody body into his arms. He was half thankful she at least had on a bathrobe. He floated slowly and carefully to his room and laid her gently on his bed. Vegeta could feel that underneath she was covered in blood and if she woke up and found her bed stained she'd die.  
  
Still unsure of what to do, he sat down at the chair next to the bed like Bulma had for him. The tables had turned. He had the same decision she had: Leave and go on with your own business, or take care and make them feel better. She had spent two weeks with him, talking with him about his battles and what it felt like with Freeza. No one had cared enough to ask him before. No one had cared enough to heal him before either. For those two weeks he felt... cared for. Now it was his turn.  
  
She's not moving.  
  
::She's unconscious::  
  
But I'm hungry!  
  
::Make sure she's okay::  
  
Can't I just wake her up?  
  
Every few minutes he'd check her pulse and be sure she was still breathing. Certain she was sleeping well, Vegeta returned to the bathroom to clean the remainder of the mess up. On his journey to the bathroom, he walked slower than his usual speed walk to think. What could possibly have happened to her? Was it not just an accident? No, she wouldn't have done something like that on purpose... would she?  
  
He entered the bathroom again, memories of her helpless frame motionless on the floor. He opened a drawer and found a mess of capsules. Toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, shampoo, is there anything besides her junk in here?? Okay, now let's see. AH! Floor cleaner! Sponge, no.... towel, if i have to.... Toilet paper, toilet paper, toilet paper... what the?? Another one?? Does she think the entire Z team will need to use the bathroom at the same time?? Silly woman! Is everything in this bloody house in a capsule?? She'll probably turn ME into a capsule!! Oh wait, she already has!! He was getting frustrated with searching through the drawer and finding next to nothing.  
  
Make up?? What the hell is that?.... And why is there so much of it??  
  
::Why don't you open it Vegeta::  
  
Before you were keeping me out of trouble!  
  
::Well a little make up won't hurt::  
  
He looked around to be sure no one was watching and popped the capsule open. A large case of blush, foundation, lipstick, eye makeup, etc., opened in front of him along with a miniature mirror with a small picture attatched the the corner. Vegeta looked closely to see it was of a model-like person that looked similar to Bulma, except her eyes were purple. She had purple above her eyes and a bold red glazing her lips. Is this what 'make up' is for?? To make one pretty? With difficulty he opened a tube of "Fire Engine Red" lipstick and stuffed it in his mouth. Nasty! It tastes horrible! He wiped his mouth, smearing the red across his face. He looked in the mirror and saw that it looked like it was applied by an armless, blind squirrel. He scraped a mound of blue eye shadow, put it up to his nose, sniffed it, then popped it in his mouth. Disgusting!! I guess it's only for the face. He scraped up some green eye shadow and inspected it closely. He looked to the picture and noticed there was red flushing the model person's cheeks. He smeared the green powder across his cheeks like war paint.  
  
He checked his reflection. Now he looked like he was from a far-away exotic tribe or was attaked by an evil ban of pre-schoolers with crayons.  
  
::One more, Vegeta. It's not that bad::  
  
Thats what you think. You're not the one wearing it!  
  
He picked up the mascara bottle and twisted it open. He'd seen the woman lift it to her eyes. The model had purple above her eye so he swiped the mascara brush across his eyelid. Now he looked horrendous. He either lost a battle with an evil artist or tried playing 'Princess' with a two year old little girl. He popped the button to close the box and it exploded back into a space efficient little capsule.  
  
Continuing to search through the drawer, he finally stumbled upon a capsule marked 'mop'. He popped it open and attacked the mess. The deep redness reminded him of his battles; all he'd won and lost. He remembered his victory over Zarbon and Dodoria, his agonizing death at the hands of Freeza, he winced at the memory, and . . . his thoughts were interrupted when he pushed the mop and heard a *tinkle* sound. He withdrew the mop and found on the floor a bloodied shard of glass, extremely sharp. It was of pretty fair size; enough to seriously hurt someone. . . 


	4. 

Chapter 4 "Bulma's Little Elf"  
  
A light bulb went off in Vegeta's head, or better yet, a flood light. How could she not notice something so bloody obvious? And how did it get there in the first place? He threw the piece angrily into the trashcan. After the bathroom was as Vegeta-cleaned as it would get, he stumbled back into the living room- the scene of the crime.  
  
Seeing the broken TV and glass covering the floor, a wave of guilt overcame the young prince. He'd never truly felt the feeling before, but for once he was sorry. Sorry he hadn't helped her, sorry he hadn't "pulled his weight", sorry he'd hurt her, sorry for all the pain from the beginning. It sounded hokey to him but it cut him deep.  
  
He found a capsule broom from a drawer in the kitchen and began to sweep up the remains of the broken glass. Afterwards, he lugged the piece of machinery Bulma needed moved up to her lab. My kame! It's not a capsule! Upon setting the strange thing down in the mystical lab, he heard a strange rumble echo the room along with a pain in his stomach. Food! A saiyan must eat, too! He stumbled back into the kitchen and began rummaging through the refrigerator for anything edible. He came across some sort of microwavable dinner and shoved it into the microwave like Bulma often did. He had no clue on how to work the thing, and didn't want to bother with reading directions so he pushed a few buttons and left to check on Bulma.  
  
He entered and sat quietly beside her. He wanted to check for more shards, but the only way to do that would be to remove the bathrobe. Vegeta knew all too well if she woke while he did this, Vegeta really would be living with Yamcha. He'd rather live in the wild than with that wealking.  
  
An odd shape mutilated the side of her bathrobe near her ribs. Bulma's breathing became raspy and Vegeta thought the two probably had a connection. He lightly touched his hand to the protruding object, and Bulma let out a small yelp as her muscles tensed. I can't believe I'm worried about her! She's such a... but I owe her. He stood up to stretch his legs and looked at the clock. Hmph! It's only 9:30. He was about to return to his sitting position when his keen Saiyan senses detected something foul smelling. He sprang into action and flew directly to the kitched where a small fire fire had started around the microwave. Thinking desparately, he powered up a shot a small ki blast to the flames. This caused an explosion which only made the flames bigger. He tried simply fanning it but this resulted in third degree burns on his hands.  
  
He looked around helplessly. Grabbing a nearby cereal bowl, he dashed to the sink, filled the bowl and splashed the flames with the water. It shrank by great measures, but still flamed brightly. He repeated his method and disolved the flames in two more trips. Underneath was a mutilated, melted microwave. I'll have to wait until she's better to eat. With nothing else to do, he trudged slowly and embaressedly back to his room to wait with the blue locked beauty.  
  
I think I . . . need her.  
  
::You do Vegeta::  
  
Who asked you?! You already said enough with the stupid makeup! He sat stubbornly back down into the soft swirl chair. He turned himself around a few times, entertained by the spinning. He eventually got dizzy and fell out onto the floor. Bulma turned her head in his direction and Vegeta froze.  
  
She'd moved a few times, but only a scratch on the nose or a head turn. On more than one occasion, her hand moved to the jagged spot on her bathrobe and it was Vegeta's job to gently steer it away. A few more hours had passed when he heard her stirring. She stirred again, a look of pain flushing her face as her eyes fluttered open. Almost-worried ebony eyes stared back into hers. She tried to sit up, but she became sickly dizzy and was forced to lie back down.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" she whispered, confused by everything. She looked up, expecting to see her pink canopy overhanging her bed. Instead she was greeted with a naked white ceiling. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost one. Vegeta remained silent as her questioning eyes fell upon him again. Another sharp pain pierced her side and head, and she was frozen again in the shreiking torture. Vegeta had a desire to make it all stop, to rewind time and change the situation. He would even take her pain upon himself. It would be nothing for him.  
  
"You had an accident." Vegeta finally responded.  
  
"What's that on your face?" she chuckled then stopped abruptly from the pain.  
  
"Your stupid makeup!" he growled. She giggled in response. He chuckled slightly at his own ignorance but caught himself.  
  
"Vegeta, I smell something burning. Did you cook something?" she questioned quieter than normal, "Vegeta?" He couldn't respond because he was trapped in his own thoughts. This woman is making me soft! I will not be defeated by these silly Earth emotions! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I shall prevail over this!! His expression quickly changed into a deep scowl.  
  
"Weakling!" he muttered to her as he strode confidently out the door, Bulma still lying helplessly in bed, a confused look spread across her face.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He knew it was sometime past midnight, and Vegeta was totally exhausted. Bulma was still paralyzed with pain on his bed and he still had nothing to do besides walk the halls. He stopped walking at the door to her bedroom and pushed the door slightly, making it creak. Vegeta carefully removed his boots and placed them carefully by the door frame, not wanting to track blood if there was still some left on his boots. Bulma's room alone was the size of a small house. Her king sized pink canopy bed was unmade, with unhung clothes taking up one half.  
  
In the middle of the trashed room lay a broken picture frame, dead ripped flowers, spilled chocolates, and a broken vase. Vegeta remembered Yamcha had broken up with Bulma the day before, and she'd run rampant through the house, hence the mood swings. Vegeta picked up the picture frame and looked into the faces of young Bulma and Yamcha with ice cream covering their wide grins. They looked so happy and carefree. Vegeta chuckled at Yamcha's long messy hair. He looks like such a fruitcake. His eyes wandered to Bulma. He knew it was Bulma, but it was difficult to tell since she was much younger. Her hair... it's purple! Since when did that woman have purple hair?Strange planet... He suddenly had a strong desire to spit on Yamcha, but instead he just propped the picture up on the nearby dresser and crossed the huge room to the open doors to the balcony.  
  
He gazed out silently to the almost full moon that had miraculously come back after Piccolo had destroyed it. He also found the star that Planet Vegeta had resided next to. He sighed, thinking of his home, before shutting the white French doors. He slipped under the covers of the extremely comfortable bed, as images of Bulma flashed through his head. He couldn't figure much out and eventually drifted into a restless sleep. 


	5. 

Chapter 5- "The Package"  
  
The next morning, the disgruntled prince awoke to the chirping of a robin and the bold sunshine through the French doors. Vegeta grunted groggily, knowing he had someone to wake up for. He itched under his tight clothes. Note to self: never sleep in spandex. He stumbled over to his room and flipped the lights on, not caring what her mood was. Even with the disturbance of the light and Vegeta dragging his feet, the little princess remained asleep.  
  
Vegeta plopped into the swirl chair he'd spent hours in the night before and stared dreamily at the sleeping beauty. She reminded him of a porcelin doll he'd seen on a home shopping network. Unable to control himself, he grazed his hand through her soft blue hair, still filled with shampoo. His mouth began to twitch at the corners, forming something other than a scowl or smirk. He was smiling, and because of one lonely woman. Part of him wanted to stay the scowling Prince, but the stronger part was fond of this new feeling.  
  
She shifted around and put her hand to her head in discomfort. He guided it away and held her hand in his. She rustled the sheets and smiled. She was comforted in her pain by the unruly Saiyan Prince. As her eyes fluttered open, Vegeta dropped her hand and returned his scowl.  
  
"Morning cheerful!" she said stretching. It took a while for either of them to speak.  
  
"I'm famished woman, and I . . . don't know how to make food. Now get dressed!"  
  
"Well, I need clothes, because I'm not wearing this stupid bathrobe another second," and as he marched out towards her room she called, "and make sure they match!" Moron. How am I supposed to know if they match?? He brought her clothes from her closet, not caring what she wore or if it matched. Into Bulma's lap fell a pale blue butterfly spaghetti strap shirt and her khaki shorts. Put together was her favorite casual outift.  
  
"Well? Get dressed woman!" he demanded impatiently.  
  
"Um, you forgot something..." she replied glancing down. Vegeta sent back a desparate, pleading look. Undergarments weren't his domain. Bulma squeezed out her best puppy face, sending Vegeta grudgingly back to her dresser. Bulma heard him pull open a drawer and scream. She giggled louder than normal, knowing he'd gone into the wrong one. The drawer slammed shut and the paled Prince walked stiffly back in, eyes bulging. He glared at Bulma and she giggled again.  
  
"Um, third drawer from the top." she said, cheeks flushed with embaressment. He left again and returned as quickly as possible, bra and undies in outstretched hand. Vegeta had never had to encounter women's lingerie before. How weird... And Yamcha got to see THAT?? It scared him...  
  
"Now dress!" he commanded gruffly, still keeping his composure.  
  
"Not with you staring at me you perverted monkey! Turn around and close your eyes!" He followed as suit and waited, still hungry and impatient.  
  
"Hurry up! I haven't got a lifetime!" Within moments she yelled that she was ready, and before she could protest, was lifted out of bed and carried down the stairs by Vegeta's strong arms. Wow, he's pretty hunky. She still smelled of blood, but that couldn't be helped right then. Her hair was sticky from the shampoo-blood mixture. Vegeta sat her safely on the dining room table and prepared to inspect the suspicious jagged spot he'd seen in her bathrobe.  
  
"Hold still..." she grabbed his reaching hand, afraid of what he might do.  
  
"What do you think you're doing??" she barked.  
  
"I need to see something. It might hurt." He lifted her shirt about an inch or so, and protruding from her side, was another piece of glass, slightly larger than the other. Vegeta's eyes went wide, and Bulma became concerned when the almighty Prince showed a little fear.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"Where do you keep the gause?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just tell me woman!" Bulma was shocked at his roughness.  
  
"You apparently used most of it for my head, but there's more in my parents'..." Vegeta had already taken off down the hall, "...bathroom." Her breathing had sounded different to him. He needed to remove the piece to prevent it from doing any more damage. But what if this piece had somehow hurt her lungs? In a flash, Vegeta had returned to Bulma's side, gause in tact.  
  
"Hold still again..." he commanded.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you... OW! Shit! That hurt! What in Kame's name did you do??" He was too preoccupied with wrapping the wound to listen or respond. When he finished, he held up the glass for her to see. She stared open-mouthed at the TV, the pieces falling together in her mind. She sighed deeply, and gazed at Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta. I'm sorry I yelled at you before." There was a long silence. Vegeta reached to the floor and handed Bulma the package that had arrived the day before.  
  
"Oh yeah! I never opened it!" She took the extra pair of scissors from the table and sliced the tape from it's package. The face of the strange postal man crossed her mind again, and her hands began to shake as she removed the bubble wrap from the box. Vegeta noticed her sudden speed change and hiked an eyebrow in question. Together they peered slowly and silently into the box. Inside lay a folded sheet of paper, which Bulma removed, uncovering a mass of training gear. As Vegeta removed the gear piece by piece, he noticed Bulma had become motionless. Her eyes were wide and fixated on the letter. As it drifted gradually from her hand to the floor, Vegeta snatched it from it's flight to discover what had paralyzed her.  
  
"Another fight.... Dr. Gero... ultimate fighters....no..more..fighting..." Bulma mumbled mindlessly to herself as Vegeta read aloud:  
  
"To All Members of the Z Team:  
  
On May 1st, the world's Ultimate Fighters shall be released to rule the world. I have given you a month to  
  
prepare; you will need every second of it. Do not take  
  
this warning lightly. Whether you stay or go, your fate  
  
will be the same. I will be awaiting your arrival at  
  
the shrine of Kame. I will finally have my Ultimate  
  
Revenge!  
  
-Dr. Gero." 


	6. 

Chapter 6 "Is it Like or is it Love?"  
  
Vegeta's face mirrored Bulma's. Months before, Vegeta had defeated Android #19 and Piccolo had demolished what they thought was Dr. Gero. How could he still be alive? Questions raced through his mind as he stared at the letter as if it would strike at any second. They gave each other a look and sprang into action. Bulma dove for the phone, calling every single one of the Z fighters. Vegeta lunged for the box of training equipment and disappeared into the gravity room. After Bulma concluded that everyone had received the package, she holed herself up in her lab.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was pushing his body to the limit along with the machine. Had Gero survived? Was it actually him they'd killed or just another android? Was this all a trick to bring everyone to one place and kill them all at once? Was the training gear rigged? None was answerable except the latter. Vegeta had been training for five hours straight with the weighted armor, indestructable droids, power level counter, and energy bars.  
  
But even with all the commotion of the battle to come, the warrior couldn't tear his thoughts away from Bulma. She made him smile, and laugh, something he'd almost never done. Earth emotions confused him to no end and he was forced to hide any slight inkling of a feeling. Even if he was fond of her, he didn't want to have to live through the heartbreak if she didn't return his feelings. He knew all to well the pain she'd felt with Yamcha and he didn't want to have to try and survive the same thing.  
  
On more than one occasion she'd called him a monster.  
  
It was a few days after he'd moved in. He had just been training and was famished. He came up behind her. He grabbed her arm; tight. Like he would to Goku or another fighter. She screamed and turned to slap him but he as she twisted it snapped her arm and it broke in ten places....  
  
A few weeks into his adjustment and they were arguing. Vegeta couldn't recall what about but it was someting stupid, like Yamcha.  
  
"He's a worthless fool! He has no brains, no braun, no personality, and no money!"  
  
"You egotistical porquipine! He scared her sometimes, and she seemed to hate him. She wouldn't love a monster.  
  
Damn word. It's so stupid. There is... was no love on Planet Vegeta. You met, mated had them, raised them and died.  
  
::Love?::  
  
Is it love? No, the Mighty Prince of Saiyans does not fall in love!! Especially not with a human!!  
  
::You like her Vegeta::  
  
I know I like her, damnit! You don't have to remind me! What business is it of yours?  
  
::I have to keep you in line Vegeta::  
  
You are one screwed up conscience. I'll take Jiminy Cricket.  
  
::You'd eat him::  
  
That's the point...  
  
::What are you going to do Vegeta::  
  
About what?  
  
::Bulma::  
  
Absolutely nothing! I felt sorry because she was hurt thats all! I wanted food!  
  
::That's not all Vegeta::  
  
Yes it is! There's nothing more! She cooks and cleans for me and that's that!  
  
::Don't lie to me Vegeta::  
  
I'm not lying!! You'd better shut up before I....  
  
::Before you what? Have surgery on your mind to find me? You can't get rid of your conscience Vegeta. I know you like her. I know everything that goes on up here::  
  
Oh that's not creepy...  
  
::I even know about your bunny::  
  
What the? HOW??  
  
::Well you DO sleep with it. That's not the best way to win a girl Vegeta::  
  
Whoever said I was trying to win a girl?  
  
::Well let me think.. you::  
  
Fine! If it makes you happy I like her! Nothing else! Now will you leave me alone so I can train without going out of my mind?!  
  
::You've already lost it Vegeta. And you're not getting it back::  
  
I hate my conscience... A faint rapping interrupted his thoughts and he powered down the machine. On the other side of the door stood Bulma, sweaty, obviously tired, and slightly annoyed. There was no more blood in her hair, and she smelled slightly like grease and coconuts. The outfit Vegeta had picked high lighted her curves and his eyes were glued.  
  
"I finished your 'toy', Vegeta. And your lunch is ready." She leaned on the entrance to the door, seemingly dizzy. You have to hide it Vegeta... She's only one woman!  
  
"Whatever woman. Just move out of my way and leave me alone." He shoved her aside, but not roughly.  
  
::Bad move::  
  
"I don't even get a thank you? You know, you jerk, sometimes I'd swear you were two different people. For a while I thought there might be something in that empty heart of yours. Guess I was wrong. You're a monster." Vegeta was frozen, and only heard her footsteps on the grass, along with the door squeaking lazily behind her. Normally she would have yelled his ear off, or cussed him out. What was different now?  
  
His newly polished gravity machine shone brightly under the noon day sun. He walked slowly around it, checking it's new features. As he stepped inside, he suddenly regret being so rude. There were written directions next to every machine, and equipment he'd only met in his dreams. He wanted to rush to Bulma and hold her in his arms and apologize. But he knew his body wouldn't allow him to. As he exited the gravity room, he knew this guilt would get in the way of his training.  
  
He sat down at his place at the table and waited silently with his chopsticks in hand. From across the table flew three plates mounted with potatoes, vegetables, steak; a feast to fill ten men.  
  
"Eat up, pig." He chewed slower, and even more politely at her comment.  
  
"I sent all your sheets and mattress out to be cleaned because they were all soaked through with blood. So I don't know where you'll sleep tonight." She raised a hand to the rewrapped gauze on her head with a look of pain spreading through her pale features.  
  
"I-I'm... I wanted to say..." he began but was interrupted.  
  
"It's your fault Vegetable brain!" she accused harshly.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"You're probably going to blame it on me huh? Say that it's my fault! I bet-"  
  
"Bulma!" She was silenced at hearing her name from him,  
  
"I wanted to say I was sorry, no I wasn't going to blame it on you, thank you for the gravity machine, but no!!... I guess you don't want to hear what a monster has to say." He stood silently with his eyes boring into hers and crossed the room to the door. Her eyes followed him with every step, watering slightly but not enough to cry. 


	7. 

Chapter 7 "Return of the Exes"  
  
Three and a half weeks had passed, and the intensity was building. Bulma didn't need her bandages anymore and she'd mostly recovered. Vegeta could only be seen for potty breaks and to eat, always at odd hours when he knew he wouldn't encounter Bulma. He'd taken a pillow from the couch and a towel from the bathroom and camped out in the gravity machine. Several times Bulma had almost knocked on the door to the machine, but turned away, expecting only harsh words and hate. He'd seen her walking away each time. The very thought of her sent power flashing through his veins.  
  
The day before the battle, Bulma had made a decision. She didn't want him dying in that stupid battle hating her. *I have to admit, he is rather cute. EW! Vegeta? Murderer of my boyfriend and insane saiyin prince?? He's not the same as he was... Oh well.* She strode boldly to the door of the machine and, before knocking, listened silently at the door.  
  
"Damn woman! Why does she have to be so... damn.... beautiful!" He mumbled a bit more in Saiyan then ranted a little more. Hearing this made Bulma giggle. It was hard not to hear. She wasn't purposely eavesdropping. She was innocent.  
  
Vegeta was mostly enveloped in his training. Thinking of her sent flashes of power through his blood. He didn't just want power, he deisred the aquamarine eyes to mirror Goku's. He wanted it so badly, ever since his father told him about the legend. It was like a toy that was always sold out.  
  
It was truly unfair to him. Kakarot wasn't the one who worked for it his entire life. His father hadn't destined him, he didn't dream about succeeding it. But his emotions had given him power. What did he have that the Prince didn't? If Bulma gave him power, could she. . . ? He yelled openly, not caring who heard.  
  
A small knocking forced him to cease his babbling. He blushed inside himself, worrying that she'd heard. He opened the door to a red faced Bulma. She had heard. Damn.  
  
"Vegeta, I wanted to say sorry for being so. . ."  
  
"Bitchy?" he chimed in with a smirk.  
  
::Nice move, slick::  
  
Shove it.  
  
"Whatever. I just didn't want you going to battle with me distracting you." she smiled innocently, making Vegeta melt into her eyes. She broke the stare and fished out of her pocket a small capsule with a series of numbers on the side. She popped the top and tossed it behind her where it exploded. The cloud of smoke cleared and revealed a long table overflowing with food. She walked over to it, pushed a button on the table leg, and it returned to capsule size. "It's for when you get hungry." She handed it to him and strut proudly off.  
  
He trained the rest of the day with vigor. If he began to tire, he'd imagine her being hurt, which sent him on a frenzy to destroy. When he felt hungry, he enjoyed the capsule by eating every last scrap of it's contents. Sometime around four o'clock, he saw his jealousy walking up and ringing the doorbell with flowers in hand.  
  
Vegeta crept steathily outside and flew around the building to enter through Bulma's balcony window. He circled around the hallway, stopping at the staircase to the first floor and living room where Yamcha sat. 


	8. 

Chapter 8 "Revenge"  
  
"Bulma, you're all I've been able to think about since I left. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't train. I feel so bad about what happened, baby. Please forgive me."  
  
"I might understand if you hadn't been gone so long. Why come crawling back now? How do you know I havent found someone else?"  
  
"Since the end of the world might be tomorrow, I'll need you to think about if something.... bad happens to me. Whoever the other guy is, he can't be more important than me. We were meant to be together, Bulma." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. Don't fall for this bullshit Bulma!  
  
::You've got competition::  
  
I'm very aware of that!!  
  
::Help her::  
  
How??  
  
::Do what you do best::  
  
What? Beat the crap out of people?  
  
::Bingo::  
  
I like how you think... Aren't you supposed to "keep me in line"?  
  
::Sometimes rules are meant to be broken::  
  
Works for me...  
  
From Vegeta's view at the stairs, he could see through the living room window out to Yamcha's beat up motorcycle, parked inconspicuously enough to be just out of Bulma's sight. Perched atop the beat up Harley sat a full busted, thin waisted blonde looking at her watch. Veeta knew what Yamcha was up to, and it made his Saiyan blood boil. He looked back to Bulma and Yamcha and found they'd begin making out on the couch.  
  
Disgusting! He's only going to hurt her more!  
  
::More reason to help::  
  
I hate him...  
  
::So does she::  
  
What do I do?  
  
::You'll get your cue::  
  
Vegeta looked outside again and the blonde was gone. At that exact moment, the door swung open and Yamcha froze. Even though Bulma's back was to Vegeta, he could feel the fire growing in her eyes. Nothing could be heard for miles around. The girl, hands on her hips, began to pout.  
  
"Yamcha," she cooed, "when are you going to be done with...her... so we can have some fun?" Bulma leaped off the couch and faced Yamcha with fury. Her expression mirrored her emotions. She was hurt, surprised, and especially enraged.  
  
Vegeta could read it all. It angered him more to see her weakened. He wanted to charge at Yamcha and tear him to shreds with his teeth. He had to hold back a little longer. As Yamcha tried to stand up from the couch, her foot flew forward, nailing Yamcha in the face. He fell behind the couch as Bulma charged at the blonde.  
  
Vegeta took that as his cue and seized Yamcha, flying him through the door and onto the front lawn for a subtle ass whooping. As Yamcha and the blonde crawled away barely alive, Vegeta chuckled to himself, proud that he finally showed up that weakling fink.  
  
He strut inside like a king, but lost his spirit seeing Bulma sitting on the floor, knees inward with her head in her hands. He kneeled down in front of her, not wanting to fight his feelings, not knowing exactly what he was doing, and lifted her chin. Her eyes were red and fuzzy from the tears that rolled down her cheeks. The light of the setting sun twinkled on a tear that tore at Vegeta's heart. He thought she was beautiful like this; then again, she was always beautiful to him. She lifted herself up to a kneeling position and faced him.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," she whispered as she hugged him gently. Before she pulled away, she pecked him lightly on the cheek and walked up the stairs towards her room. Vegeta remained motionless in his kneeling position, gazing up the stairs.  
  
What just happened?  
  
::That's Mr. Hyde::  
  
What??  
  
::You don't get into much Earth literature do you?::  
  
Why would a fighter need to read?  
  
::This particular story is for you Vegeta::  
  
Which one?  
  
::Read it.... "Dr. Jekyll, Mr Hyde,". You'll understand::  
  
I can't believe the Prince of all Saiyans is getting book references of all things from his conscience! This is bizarre.... I think I am losing it.  
  
He found a bookcase and began to read through the titles. It's only a bunch of old dusty books.  
  
::Never judge a book by it's cover::  
  
What?!  
  
::Well it seemed like the right thing to say:: Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
Okay now, Moby Dick, Franke-- what??, whatever... Huckle whatever, stupid Earth names... Here we go... Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde... He flipped the book over and read the back, which is about as far as he'd ever gotten in a book.  
  
"An American classic about the twisted scientist who mutliates a formula to create another person inside himself. Read on to see how people are going to unfold around his twisted fate of two lives." He replaced the book to it's shelf barely below his eye level. Am I really two people?  
  
He thought about this as he walked past her door towards his room. Everyone saw him as the 'Badman', the sinister one, the evil almighty one with a black heart or none at all. If he showed even a little compassion, it shocked everyone. The pressure forced him to stay who he was made out to be. He expected people to see it that way because it was how he was brought up. It was his culture, his entire planet. Being raised by Freiza, anyone would end up the same.  
  
Only around her could the other person, his own "Mr Hyde", be set free. He had a heart, but it was rusty from staying in storage so long. All his upbringing, his stern father who showed no feelings, the tyrant Freeza who ruined his life, told him that he had no heart and only weaklings had one. When Freeza was destroyed, he wanted to dance and celebrate like everyone else. But he was Vegeta. And Vegeta wouldn't do that. 


	9. 

Chapter 9 "The Night Before"  
  
He slept peacefully that night. His thoughts weren't on Dr. Gero, or the 'Ultimate Fighters' or anything. He had such a revelation that day and he was exhausted from it. She made him happy and that was all that mattered to him as he drifted into a silent slumber.  
  
Down the hall from the peaceful prince lay a troubled princess. Yamcha had hurt her... badly. He had reopened an old wound. Like plunging a knife into a scar. Would he ever stop? Maybe he only came back to maximize her pain. She hated him now, but hated to see her old love thrown away, or throwing her away. Seeing that blonde felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart and laughed. But for some reason, all the pain Yamcha had inflicted had melted away upon kissing Vegeta....  
  
After her accident she woke and talked with Vegeta. When she slept again, she had a disturbing dream. Someone was calling her from the empty nothingness where she stood. Something warm and familiar. . . it was getting fuzzy. She rubbed her tembles trying to remember.  
  
She was standing in the black nothingness, knowing she was being called, but was unable to hear the voice. She felt someone holding her, but couldn't turn to see who it was. A warmth and comfort enveloped her, surrounding every inch of her body and she was dancing through a wide open meadow. A sharp pain interrupted her peace and suddenly she was falling. She fell past people with blurred faces and reached to them for help. She was caught by the same thing that had held her. She looked around and saw she was being carried over the ocean in someone's arms. She tried to see who it was and. . .  
  
Another sharp pain had woken her up. Vegeta's eyes, seemingly softer, gazed back. She'd seen something different in him then. Something inexplainable. It was only for a split second but it was there. It wasn't who Vegeta normally was. He wouldn't normally wait by anyone to take care of them. But why had he? Why had he done anything at all for her? Why had she helped him in the first place? Why did she even care if the person who was formerly trying to take over the world had a place to stay after dying then returning from Namek? She sat up straight and said "piccolo" to turn on her lamp.  
  
Her king sized bed felt empty after she'd cleaned everything off. Vegeta wanted to rule the world and she... she wanted someone to curl up with, to fill her thoughts, someone who could be happy with her alone. The small sliver of a moon cast little light through the open balcony doors onto her soft white carpet. Her room was too large for her and her belongings alone. She thought long and hard before throwing back the covers and stepping into her fuzzy slippers.  
  
"Carpe diem, Bulma." she sighed. She scuffled down the hall in the direction of Vegeta's room. A few feet before the door she hesitated. *I don't have to do this. It's stupid! What's he gonna think? What if he takes it the wrong way? What if he thinks I'm suggesting something... Well, like my fortune cookie said, I'm not gonna know until it happens... * She turned the doorknob slowly, and every slight creak made her freeze. The last thing she wanted was for him to wake up. After successfully opening the door enough for her entrance, she slid out of her slippers and tiptoed barefoot toward his bed. It was a double, thank goodness. Otherwise she'd have a little.... trouble.  
  
She stopped again, this time a few feet from his bedside. *Bulma you're insane. He's such a creep! He was a sweety today, defending me like that. Maybe he just wanted to get at Yamcha. But why then and there?* She slowly lifted the covers, but remained motionless when he rolled to face her, eyes still closed. When he became still again, she slid all the way under the covers and rolled to face him. His face was so much softer than his usual hard cut feautures. Almost... angelic. She moved closer to him and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself, thinking she wouldn't mind doing this every night. As she lay there about to fall asleep, Vegeta began to mumble.  
  
"Boo... booo...," she giggled as he grunted more and his eyebrows furrowed, " ...bu-bulm....Bulma...," Her eyes shot open. *Did he just...No, he couldn't have. But he did!* He swung his arm around her and pulled her towards him until her face met his neck. The corner of his mouth began to twitch as they slept the night in each others' arms.  
  
He awoke before she did and his eyes adjusted and his brain registered. He rolled over and knocked right into a soft warm thing. He looked over and there was Bulma laying angelically next to him. He jumped up out of bed and floated a feet feet above Bulma. What the hell is she doing here?? Did I forget inviting her in?? It suddenly felt colder than normal. He looked down, realizing with a shock that all he wore were boxers. Not wanting Bulma to awake to his plaid Tommy Hilfiger, he flew to the closet and changed to his typical blue spandex suit and armor.  
  
Not having the extra warmth of Vegeta, Bulma awoke, extremely groggy. She sat up and looked around, not exactly sure of where she was. She opened her eyes about the same time he squeezed the armor on. Upon noticing Vegeta, she blushed deeply at seeing his confused look. Her eyes popped open and she jumped out of bed with the blanket to cover her ever-revealing pink nightie. She dashed out the door and into her room with Vegeta's gaze follwing her the entire way. He simply shrugged and smirked before floating downstairs for breakfast. 


	10. 

Chapter 10 "Flying and Landing"  
  
She took longer than usual to dress. It wasn't the oncoming battle that slowed her down, it was the embaressment of being caught in the act. Confronting Vegeta after seeing the look on his face would be a challenge. After convincing herself it was an innocent gesture, she marched down to the kitchen trying to act as normal as possible. When she saw Vegeta, he was staring into space, apparently engulfed in his fighting tactics. His absence of mind relieved her.  
  
The truth of the matter was, he was focused on Bulma. How and why was she in MY room, AND in MY bed? I'm pretty sure I would remember if something like THAT happened. Maybe she... likes me...  
  
::Maybe::  
  
Impossible! How could you think that!  
  
::But there might actually be something::  
  
Maybe she's only lonely from Yamcha and she'll treat me like a dog in a few days... That's probably it.  
  
::I just love your self confidence::  
  
Shut up. You're not helping me any. He dwelled on this a moment until his thoughts were interrupted by the mound of pancakes set in front of him. Before Bulma had a chance to be seated and take her first bite, he'd eaten half of the 30 pancakes she'd given him. After finishing her first pancake, he'd consumed the pancake tower, along with enough eggs and bacon to feed all of Japan.  
  
He noticed the open-mouthed stare she gave him, swallowed what was in his mouth, and set his silverware down. He sat there staring at his plate while Bulma powered the entire building down and locked all the doors except one. He stood to leave and she followed silently, both awkward and unable to speak.  
  
They stood on the lawn as Vegeta slowly slipped his arm around Bulma's waist. She was startled at first, then put her arms around his neck but kept her distance. She'd done this with Yamcha more than once. He took off quickly, surprising her and making her squeeze tighter. He noticed her fear and loosened her grip forcing her to get closer.  
  
"I swear, Vegeta, if you drop me... I'll-" She was cut off by her own high-pitched scream as they flew through a flock of geese. Vegeta chuckled as Bulma spit feathers.  
  
"Or you'll what woman? I could always drop you at any moment..."  
  
"Don't even..." He completely let go of her and her scream faded as she fell further. Just before she landed on rocky hillside, Vegeta scooped her up and continued flying as before.  
  
"Vegeta!! What the hell did you think you were doing?! I could have died, or worse! I'm gonna tell Goku on you and you KNOW he can beat you! YOU-"  
  
"You knew I was going to catch you."  
  
"Well, I-" she stuttered, "I guess so," Her face changed to fear, "Please don't do it again." She could feel his heart beating faster as she slid her cheek next to his. By the time they reached the bottom of the long, tall column that held up the shrine, Vegeta was carrying her like a husband carries a wife across the threshold. As they set foot on polished white marble floor, it took him a few moments to let Bulma go. She noticed his hesitation, and lingered a bit after she'd finally touched the ground. Thankfully, they were the first to arrive on the scene.  
  
Bulma began looking for Kame and Popo, hoping they'd high tailed it before Dr. Gero got there. After being defeated in her search, she walked over to Vegeta who was leaning against a short wall and plopped herself down a few feet away.  
  
As she gazed around, looking for any sign of life, he gazed at her from the feet up. It was an extremely awkward moment for the two. Lucky for Vegeta, she was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Thank you for catching me..." She started slowly.  
  
"If I hadn't, Kakarot would have hunted me down." She chuckled slightly.  
  
"I have a question," he continued, "Why were you... in... my room last night?"  
  
"Don't ask..." she responded turning her head so he wouldn't see her blush.  
  
"When my space is invaded, woman, I should have the right to know why!" he demanded, raising his voice. She could tell he was trying not to smile. He inched closer to her, arms crossed, still sizing her up. He stopped directly in front of her.  
  
"Of course, you're always invited into MY room," he chuckled. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, speaking of invasion of privacy, you might want your boots back!" He winced remembering his foolishness of forgetting them.  
  
"At least you weren't in the room when I was there."  
  
"Which makes it worse! I don't know what kind of stuff you did in there!" she snapped back. There was a longer pause.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't gone and kicked in the damn TV, you would'nt have had to slept in MY room!"  
  
"Well, if you didn't have such a lazy ass I wouldn't have gotten mad!" her face was almost gleaming red.  
  
"Well if your damn boyfriend would have really cared for you he wouldn't have dumped you and you wouldn't have gone on such a psycho frenzy!"  
  
::Ouch. Bad choice of words:: Bulma was on the verge of tears.  
  
"He did care for me you stupid porucupine if you even cared!" She was almost over the edge.  
  
"Is that so? If he cared for you so much, why were you always his back up?" That pushed her over. She turned away, tears twinkling her cheeks, sticking to her. Vegeta softened his voice.  
  
"Bulma, the entire world saw it but you. It was as plain as Piccolo's ears. You just couldn't tell because he was the only boyfriend you ever had." Vegeta moved to standing right behind her. As he was about to put a hand on her shoulder, she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned and stared at the ground. Her eyes were strongly red and puffy.  
  
Maybe I went too far.  
  
::She has to know the truth, doesn't she?::  
  
But look at her! She's so... beautiful.  
  
::I see blue hair and blue eyes with big red puffy circles around them::  
  
How am I ever going to live with you?  
  
Vegeta lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. She looked up from the ground and into his eyes. He slid his other hand around her thin waist and pulled her closer. He was going in for his prey. He loomed in closer and as their lips met, it was like a spark of magic had emmerged from them both. They were now right up against each other, arms encircling, locked by love. Suddenly Vegeta broke the kiss as a disappointed look crawled into his face. 


	11. 

Chapter 11 "The Fight and The End"  
  
"Somebody's coming." Vegeta turned his back to Bulma and slipped into his I-hate-everyone-because-I-have-something-up-my-butt look. Bulma didn't care who was coming; it could be Freiza or the Eternal Dragon himself, but she wanted Vegeta back. She kept her stare until up and over the edge flew Krillin and Gohan, with Piccolo tagging closely behind.  
  
"Hey Bulma! What's shakin'?" Krillin called as he landed a few yards away. Bulma broke her stare with Vegeta's back and turned to face the newcomers.  
  
"Hey Krillin! Hey Gohan! Hi Piccolo!" She greeted them cheerily like it were any other day. Piccolo only grunted a reply only Vegeta could hear.  
  
"Hey, you! Kakarot's kid!" Vegeta yelled to Gohan, "Where is your father?" Gohan lowered his head and approached Vegeta slowly.  
  
"He's still sick with that freaky virus, and no one has a cure!" Everyone was silent at their hero's mention. Their entire world revolved around Goku. Even Vegeta, though he wouldn't admit it. They had all been brought together by a little boy with spikey hair and a tail, searching for the Dragon Balls and somehow came to be comrades among him. Vegeta had been brought in as an enemy in Goku's life and somehow... over time... became a friend. All of their fights so far indirectly led to Goku and without him they were all utterly lost.  
  
As the group dwelled on the thought of Goku's possible death, up and over the edge flew Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu. Yamcha shirked away from Vegeta's murderous glare. He glanced to Bulma for help but her eyes were like knives into his flesh. -Why are they standing so close? I think they're up to something... And why did Vegeta defend Bulma yesterday?- Yamcha thought.  
  
"Hey gang! What's up? Why is everyone so gloomy?" Tien began. Before anyone could answer, an ovaline machine whirred noisily above. The group gazed above to see what the contraption held. It hovered down to the ground and squeaked to a halt on the newly polished marble. It was shaped like an egg; an oblong egg with with spikes emerging from the middle. Above the spikes revealed a clear dome with which the group could see the pilot. He was in his late teens, and the odd thing that stuck out in everyone's mind was his oddly colored hair and bright baby blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than average, but still extremely muscled all over and donned a purple-blue jacket and slightly baggy black pants. Attatched to his back with a buckle coming around the front was an extremely large sword. He had a serious and destined ambiance about him. The contraption whizzed open and the boy leaped out onto the ground. He punched a button on the side of his 'toy' and it exploded into a small, bite-sized capsule. Bulma was nearly exploding with excitement but kept her quiet place next to Vegeta. After an eternity of awkward silence, the stranger finally spoke.  
  
"Where is Goku?" he demanded. ^How does he know my dad?^ Gohan thought.  
  
"Uh... Well, my dad is sick in bed with a virus." A horrible look overcame the newcomer's face as he ran back to his machine and crawled inside. He slowed his way back out, confusion on his face.  
  
"Aww, Shit..." he mumbled in Saiyan which perked Gohan and Vegeta's ears up, "I set it for the wrong year! It's supposed to be three years ago!" The group stared in awe. Vegeta was entirely confused at this boy's knowledge of the Saiyan language and began to growl.  
  
"Explain yourself, boy!" he yelled across the garden.  
  
"Er.. it's kind of a long story," he paused, regaining himself, "My name is. . . nevermind, but I came here from the future to warn everyone. I was intended to come three years ago from now, but I guess my mom and I goofed. I guess you already know about the.."  
  
"Yeah, we know." Piccolo chimed in.  
  
"Hey! That's a Capsule Corp. machine! But I haven't seen anything like it! Where'd you get it?" Bulma piped up. She circled the machine and found written across the side in black marker 'HOPE!'. *That looks like my handwriting...hm.."  
  
The lavender locked lad turned to her. "It hasn't been invented yet mo-" he blushed. Piccolo had already figured it out. It scared him too. He glanced from Vegeta, to the boy, to Bulma, then all of them together. He almost fell over.  
  
"You have one of our jackets too. Are you a future employee?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"Not exactly," he was still blushing and staring at the ground. An awkward silence rolled over the group like storm clouds. The boy popped his machine into it's capsule and shoved it into his pants pocket. He then pulled something out of his coat pocket and inspected it in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I have something to take care of. I'll be back. Now... which way is Goku's house?" Gohan absent mindedly pointed from the direction he came from. The boy grew stern. A yellow aura surrounded him and his hair began to wiggle. No! It can't be! He couldn't be a... NO! Lavender turned to gold and shot towards the sky. His eyes made a slight change from pale blue to aquamarine. He flew out of sight towards Goku's house before anyone could ask questions.  
  
Vegeta nearly fainted. How is it possible?!? And so young? Even I haven't gotten that far! Kakarot got lucky...  
  
::No he didn't Vegeta. He had the power and the heart::  
  
Impossible! I deserve it more!  
  
Vegeta stared in shock after the boy. He's pretty fast. But all I've been working for my entire damn life has been obtained by a boy not even half my age! How enfuriating! How could he be Saiyan anyhow? Kakarot and I are the only ones with Saiyan blood, not including his kid. There's something familiar about him. If he is one of our descendents.... his hair... it's purple... the blue eyes...  
  
It hit Vegeta like one of Freiza's attacks. He looked to Bulma, comparing every aspect of her to the boy. There was a definite relation. The picture of her and Yamcha flashed through his mind. Purple hair.... All the Capsule Corp. equipment.... everything was falling into place. And since Bulma DID run the company, it'd be logical he'd have his mother's company logo..... but then who was his father?  
  
Another blow to Vegeta's mind. Does that mean I... Well Kakarot's married... his son is entirely too young.... Raditz and Nappa are dead.... Vegeta nearly fell to his knees. Am I his father?!? He was about to fall on the ground in shock when suddenly from out of the gloom arose a thick cloud of fog from the door to the shrine. Emerging from the smoke came Kame and Popo... in chains... 


	12. 

Chapter 12  
  
The two guardians looked extremely petrified. Following closely behind them was the "postal man", the same person that had visited everyone's house, devised the entire evil plot, Dr. Gero. Tagging along behind him were two teens: a boy and a girl, slightly older than the one from the future.  
  
The girl had neck length blond hair that seemed too perfect to be real. She wore a long striped lavender shirt underneath a sleeveless jean jacket, and a skirt over black pants ending at her red boots. Her eyes were empty and lifeless, without emotion or any expression at all.  
  
A few steps ahead of her was her male counterpart. Exact same sort of features, same lifeless eyes, long hair, except black. He looked smug, proud, and uninterested to be in his present state. He donned a shirt with the typical 'Red Ribbon' logo and an orange scarf to top it off.  
  
Dr. Gero stopped suddenly, a good distance away from the unmoving Z- force.  
  
"I see you all came as invited. But," he glanced around desparately, "where is Goku?? I demand you tell me now!" Gohan could nearly see the steam rising from his head, so he stepped forward a little from the group.  
  
"He's sick in bed with a big virus... uh, sir." he piped in. Dr. Gero's icy glare made him scurry back to his spot within the group. Dr. G's eyes bulged.  
  
"NO! I demand one of you bring him here immediately!" Nobody moved. They all glanced around at each other, exchanging glances, but everyone was frozen in place.  
  
::Great fight huh Vegeta::  
  
It'll start soon.  
  
::Scared?::  
  
The Prince of Saiyans does not get scared you nitwit! You should know that by now! Or maybe you're not my conscience but an imposter in my mind!  
  
::Are you sure you're not scared?::  
  
Of course I'm sure!  
  
::Look at Bulma:: Vegeta looked out of the corner of his eye at Bulma. She was trembling from head to toe. She was only inches away. He could just reach over and hold her close but the arms of pride didn't reach that far.  
  
::Look how afraid she is::  
  
And what do I care?  
  
::You're lying again::  
  
When I rule the universe I'll illiminate everyone's conscience. Starting with you.  
  
::Universe? HA! You're lucky to get the neighborhood!::  
  
Grrrrr... Vegeta saw something snap inside Bulma's eyes. She stopped trembling and stood straight, a small smirk forming at the side of her mouth. Vegeta sensed a little of himself in that smirk. She began to walk straight towards Dr. Gero.  
  
Damnit woman! Get back here!  
  
::Vegeta....::  
  
Shut up! I don't care what you have to say! Bulma.... come back...  
  
::Be ready to help her Vegeta. Remember, she's not a fighter like you::  
  
Oh thanks for pointing that out. I'll take notes next time. Bulma reached Dr. G.  
  
"Well, Dr. Gero, I never forget a face. Especially someone as ugly and pathetic looking as you. You know it's too bad I didn't have a camera with me when your entire fleet was taken down by Goku. It would have been a great comic relief. A Kodak moment, as they say," She smiled smugly. Gero growled.  
  
"You weakling! You have no idea! Be prepared to face the consequences for that one! And who are you to talk about being taken down?You nearly destroyed your own company!Your father was an economic fool in leaving YOU his entire fortune and capacilities. " She brushed it off and kept her ground.  
  
"Economic fool? Funny you say that. To begin with, Daddy hasn't left me anything, considering he's still alive! And since I began working the company has increased by 75%! If your statement is so true, then how did Capsule Corp. outsell Red Ribbon 10 years in a row? And more to come! A shocking fifty percent of your merchandise was returned because it was "defective or useless". Capsule Corp? A mere two. So now what Gero? I see no fool here besides you." Damn, she's good.  
  
"You could never match my genius in creating these two," he pointed at the teens. Creating? I don't get it.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I could, and have. I'm about to finish work on a new robot, made practically from life," Dr. G. was fuming. Bulma was surprised he hadn't burst a circuit or something. He began to circle her like a starving vulture.  
  
"So Bulma, super genius, multi-billionaire, you never thought you'd see the day when you'd be my slave!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This!" Gero hit her from a back karate chop to the neck. Any of the other fighters would have immediately begun to duke it out. Bulma fell to the ground. She put her hands under her for support and tried to push up off the ground. She brought her foot up backwards trying to hit his "sensitives" but he easily dodged her kick. Bulma fell to the ground on her stomach and he grabbed her arms roughly. Holding her hands together with one hand, he pulled a capsule out of his pocket and exploded it next to him revealing an ominous looking pair of handcuffs.  
  
Piccolo reacted and fired a large energy blast at him. Vegeta looked on in fear, afraid for his little weakling love. He felt like charging Dr. Gero and killing him before he knew what hit him...  
  
"You fool! You've just given me more energy!" he laughed maniacally as he absorbed the blue ball heading towards him. He cliked the handcufs into place around her wrists and picked her up like a baby. He threw Bulma, kicking and screaming, to the teen boy with black hair. He latched her on alongside Kame and Popo.  
  
"Now you can watch your friends die! We shall proceed without Goku. When he arrives, all his loved ones will be gone! My revenge will be even better than I could have ever fathomed!" His maniacal laugh filled the air again, stabbing the spirits of the Z fighters. Gero slipped the key to the handcuffs into his vest pocket.  
  
"17! Come here!" He growled behind him. The boy stepped forward.  
  
"Yes doctor?" he smirked at the fighters and chuckled. Gero turned to the group.  
  
"So, who wants to die first?" he said confidently  
  
"I'll be first, but not to die," a strange voice said from behind the group. The owner of the voice stepped forward, his lavender haird blowing in the breeze. Leaning on his shoulde was a weak but surviving Goku. The boy set the hero down under a tree and took a fighting stance. The yellow aura surrounded him and his hair jagged golden in separate directions. If it weren't for the height difference and the hair, Bulma could've mistaken him for Vegeta. *How weird. They look so much alike! And from the side... Just give the boy some blue eyes, long black hair, stick his finger in a light socket and you've got Vegeta!*  
  
It's him!  
  
::Doesn't he look familiar Vegeta?::  
  
Damnit I already figured it out! Moron...  
  
::Sheesh! Just checking::  
  
How annoying... I'm going to chop my head off because of you.  
  
::I hate my job::  
  
The boy smirked, mirroring Vegeta's trademark. He tossed Goku some a small brown bag; most likely sensu beans.  
  
Bulma had seen a lot of fighting before, but never as front row like she was now. She could see their emotions, and she could tell that the future boy wasn't as confident as he made out to be. He seemed very focused though, and she knew he'd win, or at least hoped he would.  
  
17 faced the boy, staring into him, analyzing, inspecting, waiting for the ideal moment to attack. Suddenly they flew at each other and disappeared from Bulma's sight. She could hear every punch and kick, and every once in a while they'd reappear and she'd catch a frame of the fight. She caught future boy putting his hands together and slamming them down on 17.  
  
But future boy began slipping. Catching him offguard, 17 need him in the back sending him flying up into the air where he reappeared and slammed both his feet into fut. boy's stomach. He rebounded in the air and began throwing wild punches. 17 dodged each one easily. On the ground, the girl was smiling up at her brother.  
  
I'm going to wipe that stupid smile off her face.  
  
::Yeah right::  
  
You don't think I can?  
  
::Well, considering your super saiyan son from the future is having trouble with her brother, I don't think you could stand a chance::  
  
Damn. For once you're right. Grrr... I SHOULD BE THE SUPER SAIYAN!!  
  
::Calm down, you're going to give yourself an ulcer::  
  
Fut. boy drew a sword Vegeta hadn't noticed before. He began attacking from all sides with it, and for a few seconds looked like this was his comeback. He slammed it down hard on 17's arm and a large chunk cracked and fell out. Too shocked to move, he was attacked again and he flew to the ground in a heap of rubble. He didn't get back up. Vegeta could still sense his energy, but it was barely there.  
  
He glanced to Bulma. It looked like ideas were forming in her head. It was the same look she got when solving formulas or fixing complex machines. The boy stumbled back to his feet. Bulma caught his eye and made several motions with her hands, pointing to her pocket, twisting her wrist like she was turning something, then a little kick motion and pointing to Dr. Gero. He nodded his head in response and leaped at 17. Instead of commencing another fight, he flew straight past 17 and hit the unprepared Dr. Gero on the side of the head. He fell shocked to the ground and the flew from his pocket and slid towards Bulma. She caught it and unchained herself and the two other captives. She saluted the boy and he smiled back to her before calapsing onto the ground no longer golden-haired. Bulma rushed to the boy's side and pulled him to Vegeta's feet.  
  
"Make sure he's ok. Hey Goku!" A small green bean came flying through the air and into Vegeta's awaiting hand. He slid it into the boy's open mouth.  
  
"Chew." Vegeta commanded. The boy's eyes poppedopen and he sat up. "What's your name boy?" The boy stared at the ground, embaressed.  
  
"My name is. . . Trunks." he blushed slightly and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I figured it out. I'm not a moron, boy." Trunks smiled and looked at Bulma who was helping Goku get to his feet.  
  
"What gave it away?" Vegeta responded with a you-must-be-kidding look. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening,but they were all helping Goku. He sighed and whispered, "A lot of things. #1- You're from the Future. #2- You look like her... and me I have to admit. #3- All the Capsule Corp. equipment," Trunks was blushing so much he looked like a negative picture of Piccolo, "#4- You're obviously Saiyan, and the only other possible people would be Kakarot, who's a little married, or Gohan... that's just nasty. And last but not least, #5- you used some of my moves."  
  
"Does my mom... Bulma... know?" Trunks struggled with the words.  
  
"Don't think so. Have you told Kakarot?"  
  
"Kakarot? Oh you mean Goku. Yeah, I told him on the way here. I didn't know if you'd be here or not. In my time you were killed by them," he pointed to the teens, "and so were the rest of the Z fighters. Gohan was the only one to survive. The entire world is living in fear. I've taken the androids on before and was nearly killed. It's horrible! Having to run all the time, and having nowhere to run to. The only person I have left is her." He pointed to Bulma. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"They're androids?"  
  
::Moron, I knew they were::  
  
Shut up! This is supposed to be a father-son moment damnit!  
  
::Is Vegeta going soft?::  
  
No damnit! Shut the hell up!  
  
::How sweet. You're being fatherly::  
  
I'm going to find the dragonballs and wish you away.  
  
"Yes, all of them. Even Dr. Gero." Vegeta looked in shock at all three of them. He saw 18 hive fiving 17 as he landed on the ground and Gero recovering from his blow to the head. Vegeta held out a hand for Trunks to stand. Trunks grabbed it and Vegeta pulled him to his feet.  
  
"One more question."  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks replied warily.  
  
"How did you go Super Saiyan so young?"  
  
"When they killed Gohan, I snapped.... I guess it's just part of my blood." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You got that right." They walked to where the rest of the Z team was standing. Goku stood firm and challenged 17.  
  
"Do you think you can fight?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Bulma." He marched bravely forward. Without effort his hair stood out golden in every which way and his eyes turned the color of Bulma's hair. Without another word they slid into fighting poses. They flew and began beating into each other. For a while it looked like 17 would win again. He punched at Goku, who dodged it easily but was hit smack in the face with the back of 17's arm. Goku flipped backwards, bringing his foot up and nailing 17 in the face with his left foot. When he flipped upright again he kicked him down in the gut. He teleported from anyone's sight and reappeared where 17 was about to land. Goku caught him by the foot and slammed him into the ground. It took 17 a few moments to get back to his feet, but Goku was ready for him. 17 attacked furiously, head on. Goku kicked him straight into the air then positioned his arms.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME...." He pulled his cupped hands behind his back, preparing for the kill. He hesitated for a few seconds, powering it up as strong as it'd go.  
  
"He's gonna go it!" Gohan was leaping up and down in excitement.  
  
"HA!" Goku thrust his cupped hands forward, sending a gigantic wave towards the falling android. Halfway through he was cut short with a kick from 18 which sent Goku flying through the air.  
  
Her brother fell slowly to the ground. She rushed to where he landed, his body charred and blacked. He was gone without a doubt. Circuits covered the ground surrounding his frame. His entire right side was either sparking or gone. His mechanical eyes lay open wide along with his gaping mouth. Every once in a while he'd move his arm and she'd regain hope. But it was all shattered when the light behind his eyes died. She stared in horrific shock at him. She kneeles by his broken body.  
  
"17, I can't believe youre gone..." A look of rage overcame her. She jumped to her feet and floated into the air, targeting the helpless Z team. Trees collapsed, the shrine crumbled and Z fighters dove mercilessly to the ground.  
  
"18! Calm down! You're malfunctioning!" screamed Dr. Gero over the noise. She aimed an especially large blast at him, knocking him to the ground. Bulma, not knowing exactly what happened, began a desparate sprint towards Vegeta. Her weak legs not carrying her fast enough, 18 spotted her and sent a yellow ki blast down on her. She screamed and flew clear off the edge of the shrine floor.  
  
In a flash Vegeta was after her at blinding speed. She hadn't fallen far when he caught her and floated slowly back to the group. He set foot behind a wall and sat on the ground, still cradling her. He didn't care who saw him either. But everyone's eyes were focused on Goku, tired from the previous battle and being battered by blasts by the much stronger 18.  
  
Vegeta lay Bulma down on the ground in front of him, supporting her head with his arm. She was unconcious, and instead of concentrating on the fight, he held her close. Trunks brought over the sensu beans but the bag was empty.  
  
"Damn you androids!" Vegeta screamed. No one turned to look. Goku was about to fall; their hero was still very weak from his sickness. Vegeta hated the whole damn catastrophe. His world was dying around him. The only person he ever loved lay dying in his arms while his only friend in the world was being beaten to a pulp by an android and being torn apart by a virus inside. Vegeta didn't care about himself or if he killed himself. He just wanted the world to stop.  
  
Trunks stared in awe as flashes of gold gleamed through his father's hair then faded to black. Again and again lightning formed around his fists. He lay Bulma down completely and stood confidently. He was about to march over and destroy every android on earth, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a faint whisper.  
  
"Vegeta...." It was Bulma, he ran to her and kneeled beside her. She brought her hadn to his chest. "Win... for... me..." She collapsed, barely breathing and unmoving. That was enough for him. He was already on the edge and that was the shove off. His scream echoed around the world through heaven and hell. Golden hair shot in every direction. His aquamarine eyes bore into the frightened android. She was frozen in terror at the sight of the transformed Saiyan. He marched over to her, stared silently, then simply slammed her in the stomach sending her flying. He follwed her and proceeded to beat her to a pulp every way he knew how.  
  
::Vegeta stop!::  
  
No! You can't stop me now! I hate her!  
  
::Look at her! Look into her eyes. Whose do they look like?:: Vegeta stopped his tyrade and looked into the crying androids eyes.  
  
Her eyes are blue like Bulma's... And she's... crying.  
  
::Imagine it's Bulma::  
  
Damn. That's like trying to beat up on your own mother.  
  
::Exactly::  
  
Shit. 18 lifted her head to look at Vegeta.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me," she managed to squeak out. In that case...  
  
Vegeta held his palm up to her face. She lowered her head, knowing what was coming. Just before Vegeta blasted her into the next dimension, Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta didn't look at him.  
  
"Put your arm down. Look at her. Her brother was just killed. A few moments ago we were all scrambling for our lives hoping she'd stop. Now when the tables turn she's hoping you'll do just the same thing. If we gave her another chance..."  
  
"No! I will not be soft like you Kakarot! She deserves to die!" Vegeta shrugged his hand away. He stared into her eyes. For a moment he saw Bulma, on her knees crying, right after Yamcha had left. On the other hand... How could I kill Bulma? As he was lowering his arm, a foot slammed into his head and both he and Goku went flying back. Vegeta leaped straight to his feet, as did Goku.  
  
18 looked even angrier than before. She glared at Dr. Gero, the one who kicked them.  
  
"This was all your fault!" she yelled at him before kicking him in the back sending him flying towards Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
"HA!" Dr. Gero's eyes went wide and he screamed like a little girl before being hit by both attacks. As the smoke cleared, the only remaining part left was the doctor's head.  
  
"I will have my revenge Goku! Just you wait! Cell is coming! And he'll be..." 18's foot came down on Gero's artificial skull, crushing it to bits. The group was silent.  
  
I get it now. She only fought us for killing her brother. She's programmes to react. She hated Gero and loved 17. Minus the circuits, she's practically human. 18 wiped the remainder of tears from her eyes and walked to Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks..." she said softly, staring into his eyes. Vegeta nodded as an acceptance and turned and walked to Bulma. Yamcha was by her side, holding her in his arms. He shrank back at the sight of Vegeta.  
  
"We have no more sensu beans, and it will take Korin a while to get more. She'll have to heal the normal way." Goku said, standing next to Vegeta. The Prince remained motionless, eyes and mind fixated upon the helpless, child-like Bulma. He tore his eyes away to look at Goku. He winked in response. Vegeta smiled back.  
  
Trunks lifted Bulma from Yamcha's arms, reading his soon-to-be- father's mind, and placed her in Vegeta's. He lifted on and flew up silently towards Capsule Corp. The sun was setting to his right, shining in Bulma's face. As they drew nearer, they were flying over the ocean. She awoke, still weary, trying to take in her surroundings. *Am I dreaming again?* She looked up and saw Vegeta, smiling back at her. She fell asleep again, and he kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
By the time they reached Capsule Corp., it was dark and there was no moon out. Vegeta landed softly on her balcony. Thankfully, the blacony doors were unlocked, and he pulled them open. He pulled back the covers, lowered her into bed, and pulled the covers over her.  
  
You know what?  
  
::What::  
  
This worked out so damn well.  
  
::Now maybe you'll start listening to me::  
  
Yeah right. When pigs fly.  
  
::Oolong can::  
  
.... Guess I'm stuck.  
  
::The mighty conscience prevails again::  
  
You wish.  
  
"Vegeta?" He turned to see Bulma, barely walking towards him. She stumbled a few feet away, but he caught her and she fell against him. She looked up into his face, and he went in for the kiss.  
  
::I love this job:: 


End file.
